


I Do Care

by Okidokie_that_happened



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okidokie_that_happened/pseuds/Okidokie_that_happened
Summary: While meeting Raphael at the Dumort Simon manages to get some backstory out of him.





	

“Are you not going to kill me then?” Simon asked as Raphael poured himself a drink.   
“No, but don't thank me. Sparing you was Banes idea.”  
“Oh, I thought I was growing on you.” Simon joked.   
“I, Simon,” Raphael started, “you betrayed the clan and..and me, but you're still a vampire.”  
“So...we're all going to be one big blood sucking family?”

Raphael sighed, “You’d die if we abandoned you, or worse you’d start killing others and with tensions between us and the Shadowhunters already rising. A massacre certainly wouldn't help our case.”  
“Alright. I get it. You don't care about me, you care about the clan.”  
Raphael looked at Simon sadly, “Simon. I do care. Why do you think I took your body to the Shadowhunter girl?” Simon stayed silent. “I never wanted you to end up like this.”

Silently Simon thought about what that meant. He’d always thought that Raphael had grown to enjoy being a vampire. Of course he probably resented it at the beginning, but who hadn't?  
“Hey, it isn't too bad. I'm strong and powerful and...well I'm optimistic about the immortality part.” Simon tried to comfort Raphael but he wasn't having it.   
“You can be optimistic about it all you want, but weren't you happier as a mundane? I certainly was.” Raphael got quiet.  
“Tell me about it. How were you turned?” Simon knew he was treading on thin ice now but surprisingly Raphael started to talk. 

“I grew up in a big family. I had a lot of siblings and we were happy, until one of my brothers was killed. A few of us, including me, went to try and find the monster that had killed him. I don't remember really how it happened, but I woke up in this hotel and...my sire told me I was the only one who survived.” Raphael's voice suddenly got defensive, clearly he felt vulnerable. “It doesn't matter how I got here.” He snapped. 

“Okay.” Simon decided not to push it. He checked the time on his phone. “The sun is gonna rise soon. Could I stay here for the day?”   
All Raphael gave was a quick nod before swiftly leaving the room.

As Simon was making his way to the room he’d briefly stayed in before, he went over what Raphael had said about him caring for him. Maybe Raphael was less of a monster and more of a person with some serious walls built around him, and fangs.


End file.
